Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series,Beyblade: Metal FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Zeo Abyss and is part of the Maximum Series because of the height of its Spin Track, 230. Face Bolt: Byxis The Face Bolt depicts "Pyxis", one of the 88 constellations in space. Pyxis is Latin for a "mariner's compass" which Flame Byxis is based on, a compass. The design features a compass with large visible eyes while tattooed onto a bright red translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Byxis Byxis is a light blue with the design of a compass. It has the North, South, East and West symbols on their respective sides. There is somewhat of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Attack: 3 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams. Flame is a circular Fusion Wheel with two small gaps and two other gaps with a small spike. It also has a spike-like design with gaps and the words "BEYBLADE" appearing on two sides. Because Flame's bottom pushes downward, it makes the Spin Track more visible and thus, reduces it's Defense capabilities. But besides having a high metal wheel it has good stamina and destabilization properties. It is silver in colour. When used with 230 spin-track, the opponent can attacks the track easily, so it's good when used with 230. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Spin Track: 230 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track, and is a bright red colour. It provides good Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Lightning L-Drago, and Storm Pegasus as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against this Track. Triple Height 170 ouclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Sharp, Ball Sharp, Eternal Sharp and Metal Sharp (Basically the Sharp series) should never be used with this Track, due to height and unbalance and is a bright red in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also has good balanced. This tip can be used to beat attack tyes by using a weak shot. It is a bright red in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *230 that comes with Flame Byxis is the highest Spin Track currently available and thus, is part of the Maximum Series. *Putting 230 and WD together makes this Beyblade charge at random around the field at low speed, making 230 and WD together a Balance-Type. *Despite official images, Flame Byxis does not have it's Face Bolt, 230, and WD coloured purple, instead they are red. Likewise, the Energy Ring is coloured a light blue rather than it's official images which is coloured green. *The Hasbro release of Flame Byxis, has the 230 and WD are coloured a more crimson-like red, whilst the Face Bolt is crimson-red instead of a dark red. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141152985.jpg|Hasbro packaging FlameByxis_Package.jpg|Japanese booster packaging. Byxis.jpg|Korean Starter Packaging bb95.jpg|Flame Byxis dragonballzcentral_2173_2346116232.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool Flame Byxis.jpg beyblade-2-metal-fusion-flame-byxis-230wd-bb95.jpg|Stats 3-002.JPG metal_beyblade_bb-95_Flame_Byxis-6.jpg|Bottom FlameByxis.PNG|Flame Byxis spinning FlameByxisSpinning2.PNG FlameByxisParts.PNG|Parts 3-004.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Hades Kerbecs 3-005.JPG !.jpg|WD and Zeo Aybss Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Star Breakers